My Eyes
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Elizabeth & Henry's wedding - A fluff.


**A/N:** Hello, friends. I was suddenly inspired to write some fluff, so here it is. I was so excited to post it I have only given it a quick skim. Hopefully it's as nice to read as it was to write. Reviews make a gal happy and sleep better. Ta!

* * *

 **My Eyes**

She spun the elegant band on her left finger, unable to distract herself from the weight of it, both figuratively and literally. It was not an overly extravagant ring, but it _was_ perfect, and she always felt it there. They'd finally done it. She was officially Elizabeth _McCord._ Her heart fluttered at the thought, and her belly twisted with nervous energy. Glancing over to her new husband as he chatted to guests. She could tell how important - how _big_ this was for him. It was the biggest day of their life, and the spirituality of the moment weighed heavily on him. He looked like a boy in that moment, young and inexperienced, yet brave and loving. His eyes conveyed all of the security she needed, however, and there was nothing immature or uncertain concealed in them. He gave her a smile, and she knew he was, seeing the creases form in the corner of his eyes, lighting up the way they did when he talked about her.

Everyone had them under close watch – the centre of attention on such an occasion. She didn't usually like the attention, but today was different. Although there were many people, family, friends and various loved ones, today was about them, and them alone. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she spotted Will. He was laughing effortlessly, have an animated conversation, clearly telling a story using his whole body. She was thrilled he could make it at all, but his singularity was an aching reminder of her – of _their_ past.

Jumping in surprise, she turned when a familiar pair of large, warm hands squeezed her shoulders from behind. She'd been hiding, of course, taking a break from the hustle and wind of the day. But he'd busted her. Meeting his deep, rich, hazel eyes, she finally smiled, turning in his arms. He couldn't help it, practically bursting at the seams with happiness, leaning in to brush their lips together.

"I _see_ you over here…" He ghosted over her parted, pink lips.

"Hi." She glanced down shyly.

He wanted to ask her why she was hiding, but sensed she needed a buffer to release the words. "Um… Would you dance with me, Mrs. McCord?"

She smiled widely at the use of his – _their_ name on hers, feeing the butterflies stir in her belly. "Only if you promise to call me that again." She giggled, letting him lead her out into the open hall, where their guests gathered for their wedding reception.

Henry pulled her close, knowing they were being watched, and could they not be, given how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in the stunning white gown. He wanted to afford them some privacy. "What's on your mind, baby?" He pressed.

She let him guide and twirl her around slowly, enough to distract, but not make he dizzy. She took in a breath and looked away for a moment "I uh… I was just thinking about Will. And how much my parents would've loved this." She swallowed again, leaning in closer to hide her face. "How much they would've loved you."

His heart squeezed tight at her admission, and he knew how her mind had taken her there. Cupping her cheek softly, he tilted her chin so that their eyes met, keeping one hand firmly on her waist. "This _is_ yours now, and Will's. I am yours. I will be yours, forever."

She beamed up at him. He did always know the right thing to say. The man had a way with words, and it warmed her deep inside. "Kiss me, husband."

He grinned and descended slowly against her mouth. He kissed her slowly and deeply, letting the sounds and smells around them fade. He didn't care who was looking, and neither did she. He delved further, slipping his tongue between her lips, and when the tips of their tongues touched, she moaned into him – a deep, throaty sound. He knew they needed to relent soon, or he'd have to take her to the nearest lockable room and consume her. With reluctance, they pulled away, nuzzling one another gently.

"Have I told you how positively _exquisite_ you look tonight?" He murmured, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, feeling her shiver under his light touch.

She nodded. "I must say, so do you." She made an obvious show of looking him up and down, and he chuckled at her actions.

They couldn't wait to be alone, and much later that night when they finally were, their souls met in a collision of lust and bruising passion. Their bodies met in a fury, unable to endure the slow, torturous dance any longer. It was fast and animalistic – a final release of the thick tension they'd held all day, the knowledge of what was to come and the love and excitement of finally being united. He gripped her body tight, and she begged him to never let go.

Their second meeting was slow and tender, much like their first time all over again. Special attention was paid to the marks and scrapes left from their lustful fury, and their bodies spoke what words would never articulate. As they lay tangled in a mess of sheets, Elizabeth draped limply over Henry's exhausted form, they knew that this was forever.

She smiled up at him lazily, whispering words of love and adoration. When he gazed back without a word, she pressed on. "You okay, babe?"

He grinned, lost in the deep, steely blue of her gaze – bright despite the dim lighting. "Today, I married the love of my life."

She met his wide smile, crawling into his arms and moulding to his body, absorbing his radiant warmth. "Me too."

-o-

 _My eyes follow you around the room, and I only ever look at you._


End file.
